


The Way the Leaves Fall

by AjaysLullaby



Series: The Nitty Gritty [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Other, ajay is gay, bloodhound is amazing as always, doc is cute, mirage is adorable, octane is himself, twinkies are devoured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Ajay is in highschool. Its like, the toughest time of her life. Her best friend Octavio gets into all kinds of trouble, and her ESA dog Doc has a best friend in the form of Niroshen Blothhundr's pet raven, Artur.It's a wild time, and plenty of people to keep up with. She just hopes she can survive.Highschool au one/twoshots centered around Lifine. Part one in a series





	1. After Hours pt I

They were stuck in the extra prop and storage room on the third floor of the school, windows pushed wide open to let the hot early summer breeze waft through. Smells of freshly cut grass, bonfires, and cooking meat drifted in with it, along with the sounds of people just living their lives.

Ajay hadn't wanted to be here, hadn't wanted to be involved in the end of the year play, but nope! She got into one fight with Octavio and _suddenly_ she's "a wreck" and it's "Ajay no, you can't beat him over the head with his own prosthetic". As if the stupid boy didnt deserve it! So, there she was, serving out her punishment as an "extracurricular activity" instead of suspension. It wasn't like she really would have done what she had threatened. Probably. 

She glared at the subject of her thoughts, her esa dog, Doc, snuffling and giving her face and arms, upon which her head was resting, a large lick. 

Octavio was unbothered with the heated stare thrown his way. Ajay would get over it. Eventually, at least. it wasn't like he got off scot free either. And he hadn't even really done anything yet! Just because he had _ planned _ to drop the coloured smoke grenades during the middle of math shouldnt mean he got in trouble! He pouted, glasses slipping down his nose slightly as he rolled his head lazily to the side, eyes catching the forms of Elliot and - what was that kids name again? It always slipped his mind, which wasn't that surprising. It was a weird one, something like Blothon? Blueton? Oh, right, their last name was Blothhondr _ . _ something Blothhondr. What was their first name though? It was also weird, but damn if he couldn't remember it for the life of him. It was like, Nihoshel? no no, Niroshen, it was _ Niroshen. _

What kind of weird ass parent named their kid that? Not that they were any means normal. But, then again. Ajay would tell him it was the pot calling the kettle black, wouldnt she? Or maybe she'd just groan and smack him lightly upside the head. And then Doc would give him kisses and man was docs fur soft or what? He could sleep on fur like that. Doc was a softy, literally and figuratively and - wait, what was he thinking about before that? Meh, it wasn't important. 

What _ was _ important was that he got food soon because damn he was hungry. Maybe that kid Elliot had snacks? He typically had something sweet on him, so in his usual fashion, he decided to ask.

"Hey brother! You got any food on you? Man im starving, i feel like im going to waste away!" He grinned and reflexively threw a peace sign, a habit he had picked up from Ajay.

Elliot turned to stare at him, mouth open from whatever he'd been saying to - Niroshen. man, wasn't there some sort of nickname he could use for them?

"Uh, well buddy you see, those are my snacks so sharing isn't my incant-inclec-incelt- ugh, it's not my thing." He frowned and shot a small glance at the person next to him, shoulders slightly tense. 

Octavio frowned, shoulders slumping a bit. Well, he was just trying to be friendly but okay, that was fine.

He forced a small laugh and a smile, turning to reassure elliot nothing was wrong. "Ahhh no worries compadre! I was just checking you know?"

Ajay gave a quiet. almost imperceptible huff, Doc chuffing a bit at her. she knew that octavio was feeling a bit hurt and sad right now, trying to figure out why elliot had been so rude when he was trying to be nice. It wasn't really Tavi's fault though, Elliot was, as far as she knew, suspicious by nature of those he didn't know well.

Niroshen just happened to be one of his closest friends, something about saving Elliot from bullies in middle school. They'd been attached since.

Ajay only knew the two in passing due to some health classes she and Niro shared, and projects done together. Elliot was always over their house when Ajay came over. and somehow Doc and Niro's "pet" raven, Artur, got along like sugar and iced tea. It was cute though, and Ajay didn't mind.

She lifted a hand and rested it on doc's head as she sat up straighter, rolling her head to stretch her neck. Turning towards the two on the other side of her, she decided to help out Tavi, even if he deserved to starve for getting the two of them stuck here.

eElliot, I'll trade ya for sum of ya twinkies yea? I got sum o' those candy apples ya like so much." She smiled lazily, tossing a peace sign their way.

Elliot, and Niro, turned to look at her. Niro gave her a small nod in response, the medical mask on their face obscuring her sight. They rarely took it off when other people, even Elliot, were around. They didn't like having their face shown. And it wasn't even like they were ugly - Ajay could attest to the fact from the two times she'd seen their face - that they were indeed quite attractive. 

"I'm uh, not sure. How many are you willing to rele-relim-fork over huh?" He said, eyebrow raised while he did his best to ignore the stutter.

"I got ya favorite; cinnamon an' toffee yea?tTwo 'a those for tree twinkies?" She offered, head tilted.

Elliot thought for a second, hand dramatically stroking his chin as if he had a beard. "I suppose I could be ameni-amiable to this trade offer my fair lady!" With a wink on the last word, one he most probably thought was attractive but in reality looked rather silly (if not a little cute), he leaned behind Niro and dug into his bag.

"Aah tank yuh very much, i 'preciate it yuh know?" She smiled as she got up, taking her knapsack with her as Doc trailed behind.

"Of course, anytime for a fair maiden such as yourself!"

She snorted, "Ya pushin' ya limit Elliot, ya hear me?"

He gave a nervous chuckle and decided that finding his twinkie stash was more important.

Ajay rolled her eyes but smiled, attention turning to Niro for now.

He was perched, much like a bird, on the cluttering of desks Elliot and they had decided to claim. 

"How ya doin' niro? It's been a minute since i last saw ya," she said, smile still on her face as she talked to the faux dirty blonde next to her.

"Greetings, ajay che. Indeed it has been a greater length of time than I had anticipated since we last conversed. I am doing well, artur has just finished growing his adult feathers, he takes to the sky with much joy."

Ah, right. she had forgotten that niro spoke very oddly and formally, and the less they knew you, the more formally they spoke. She figured they'd warm up a bit more since they were familiar. She _ really _ wanted to hear them say "fuck", though. She felt like that would be hilarious but she was doubtful of it ever happening. 

"I'm happy ta hear that! d

Doc jus' got home from tha vet yestaday after gettin' his shots. he was non too happy bout that one."

At that, Doc gave a whine, and Niro gave a small huff, their version of a restrained laugh. 

Elliot, on the other hand, had finally pulled the requested food out and was waiting with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you two stop flirting, or do you not want your twinkies?"

Ajay blinked in surprise and traded a look with Niro. she wasn't _ flirting _, it was just a conversation between people who were more than acquaintances, but not quite friends. probably. Maybe. who knows really?

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Witt ya gon get yaself a fist ta ya face if ya dont shut it, yuh here me?" 

She plunked the apples in front of him and held out a hand. He shut his mouth and handed them to her, turning to concentrate on the new food and not getting his pretty face bruised.

Ajay smirked and sat next to niro. well, part one done, part two to start.

"Tavi, get ya skinny ass ova here an' take a twinkie before I change ma mind." 

With a flick, she held her hand out towards the lone boy at the other side of the room, leaning back on her other. Doc settled into her dangling legs, tongue out as he softly panted.

Octavio was surprised, to say the least. He had been watching everything over the top of his phone while he halfheartedly played some racing game on it. He was glad Ajay wasn't really mad at him anymore. Her words held almost no heat, regardless of the actual phrase.

He popped up out of his seat, not caring much if he looked too eager to please. Ajay was his _ friend _ , and also she had food! So quick was the way to go here, and _ fast _ was his middle name afterall.

Without any further beckoning, he jogged over to the trio, slowing down slightly as the nerves from earlier hit him.

But he didn't let them show as he stopped in front of Ajay and took the offered twinkie. If he didn't eat now, he'd forget to for the next seven hours before his madre shoved food in his face and scolded him for not eating and _ man _ that would be annoying or what?

"Gracias amiga, I'd starve without you!"

Tearing open the twinkie, he looked at Elliot and then Niroshen. 

"Ay, either of you think I can eat this thing in one go?" He asked slyly, trying to make up for earlier, but also because he was bored as shit.

Elliot looked startled, eyes a smidge wide as he looked at Octavio curiously. 

"Do you mean pl-plan-whole? You want to eat it all at once?" Elliot looked slightly aghast at the thought, but also interested.

Octavio nodded with a grin, "Si, amigo. I bet you i can do it, what about you?" He held up the twinkie, the cream filled sponge sagging gently to one side.

Ajay sighed to his left, while Niroshen seemed mildly curious. 

"Are you sure this is a fev-favorable idea, dude?" 

"Of cooouurse! It'll be fine. And hilarious! Besides, I'm hungry and bored." 

He wiggled the twinkie toward Elliot tantalizingly, eyes wide as his grin.

Ajay watched as Elliot debated whether or not to engage with the idiocy before him. But, it's not like he'd see it that way. Elliot was a smart boy, but had no common sense to speak of.

"Five bucks you choke on it because it's too much for you!" And with those simple words, Tavi opened his mouth and shoved the entire fucking twinkie in there.

And promptly started to chew, before coughing, and then chewing again, bits of creme and sponge falling out of his mouth.

"Aye don' go on an' choke on me ya? I ain't gon getcha back up 'gain if yuh do," she lazily told the not-quite choking boy in front of her. 

It was amazing really. The fact he could take so much twinkie in one go. Well, mostly. Tavi was struggling a little bit to swallow it right now, but Ajay wasn't too concerned for him.

Doc had crawled over and was currently eating all the crumbs and such that were falling off of Tavi, but it wasn't a huge deal, he ate healthy most of the time and they frequently ran at night, the Great Dane a good guard dog for a young woman.

"So, Niro, ya have Mr. Rands this year? I got fourth period an' dam da man ain't got a piece of teachin' in him." 

Niro hummed and nodded, "He does not adequately provide the class with the information needed. I have been studying ahead with Elliot in terms of using his mother's advanced books."

Ajay leaned forward, curious. "Ya got yaself some more interestin' tings to read then? Ya think I could come om ova an' share em wit ya sometime yea?" 

She loved to read, and the health class was...disappointing to say the least. She had already blown through the material for the next year, her last year. But if Niro, and technically Elliot, had better, more interesting material, she would take gladly take it and devour it as quick as she could.

Niro stared at her, light hazel-green eyes slightly hidden behind their dyed dirty blonde hair, dark brown roots just barely peeking through.

She felt embarrassed all of a sudden, but thankfully her dark skin hid the majority of the blush she knew was there, face heating up. Why the fuck was she nervous all of a sudden? This had never happened before.

But finally Niro spoke, eyes never leaving hers,"I would greatly enjoy your company. Elliot is intelligent but has no interest in the subject. Would you like to come over after we are released from here?"

She smiled slightly, happy that they said her company was not just welcome, but _ enjoyable _. 

"Well, dats if we eva get out of here, yuh know?"

At that, Niro's eyes crinkled, and they, god above, _ winked at her. _Turning to the other two, who looked close to either making out or starting a fight, Niro stood up and reached into their left boot. 

"Now then, I think we have spent long enpugh here to see no one is coming, and as their is no cell service, releasing ourselves is the only way." 

They finally pulled out a _ knife _ from their boot, and straighted. 

Elliot and Tavi turned to look at the other two, and Elliot sighed. Doc woofed, rolling on to his belly and sitting up from his position on the floor.

"Oh great everyone, Niro brought a knife to our after school punishment. Tren-tru-temu-wonderful."

Tavi laughed, "Compadre, you couldn't have pulled that out earlier? We've been stuck in here for three hours!"

"Yeah, Niro! You could have gotten us out ages ago!" Accused Elliot, a small, cute pout on his face.

Niro shrugged and moved toward the door, getting it open in almost no time.

"Knives aren't allowed at school," was the simple response from them, as they came back toward Ajay, grabbing not just their bag, but hers as well. 

"Ah, tank ya very much. Now yuh two play nice, an' we'll see ya later. Try not ta kill each other before tomorrow," Ajay said as she bid them farewell, following Niro out the door, Doc trailing behind the two of them before catching up to her. She gave him a light scratch on his head, talking with Niro as they continued down the hall.

Elliot, who was somehow _ still _holding Octavio in a chokehold, stuttered in shock, with the confusion on Tavi's face completely visible.

"Where the hell are you two going? Hey! Guys! C'mon!"

She laughed and ducked out of sight with Niro and Doc next to her, excited for the evening to come.


	2. After Hours pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay heads home with Niroshen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more fluff

They were walking down the street the school sat on, heading toward Niroshen's house, which was maybe a fifteen minute walk away. It was summertime, the green earth surrounding them, trees full of leaves lining the street, houses on either side bursting with life. Children roamed up and down, hanging off bikes and scooters, mothers walking slowly behind them gossiping about this and that. A light breeze ruffled loose hair, playfully teasing them. Ajay relished in the heat and daylight.

She glanced at Niroshen as they walked next to her down the sidewalk, Doc trailing behind, leash loosely dangling from her wrist. They were looking at the path ahead of them, hands shoved into pockets not quite big enough to fit them. Their bleached hair fell into their hazel green eyes, displaced from the bun and braids they usually kept it in. The mask they wore stretched across their face, obscuring most of it. Ajay _ knew _ they were beautiful. She had seen their face before, and they took her breath away. 

"You're staring, felagi."

She choked on her next inhale, looking away quickly. "Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts, ya know?" The blush made her face heat up, embarrassment radiating from her. 

Niroshen chuckled, "I do not mind, Ajay. I find myself often unable to look away from you myself."

She slowly looked back at them, not believing. She took a breath, "Is dat so, yeah?"

They hummed and nodded, "You are pleasing to look at and I much enjoy your company." 

She smiled at that, looking to the sidewalk in happiness. 

Niroshen watched as Ajay smiled, pleased to see her happy. Embarrassed her was cute, but they preferred to see her happy. They liked seeing her in general, her round face beautiful when it was lit up like this. They enjoyed the time spent with her, whether it was reading and learning new things, or watching Artur and Doc have a playdate. She was captivating. 

" Now who's th' one starin', huh?" She spoke softly but with some sass. 

Niroshen smiled, "I admit you are truly a sight to behold." 

She giggled and followed them up the steps of their house, nodding a thanks as they held the door open for her. She removed her shoes and left them in the entryway, unclipping the leash from Docs collar and letting him roam. She left it on the side table next to the door.

"Now den, where we gonna study?"

"The back porch is screened in, I think it would be amenable to our studies."

"Sounds good ta me Niro."

She followed Doc up to Niro's room, plunking her bag in the usual corner. She had been there often enough for it _ to _ be the 'usual corner'. It was nice. 

The room was a warm orange-red with white trim, the bed, desk, and dresser made of a dark wood. The bed was pushed into the back left corner, the long window centered in the back wall. The sheets and blankets were tucked in with care, a fur folded at the foot of the bed. The desk was across from the bed in the back right corner, a dresser to the right of the entry, with a door between the desk and dresser, leading to the closet.

She sat backwards in the rolling desk chair, head pillowed on crossed arms. Niroshen came in after a minute, Artur on his shoulder. Doc was laying next to the bed, head perking up as the pair walked in.

"So what ya wanna do then?" She asked, swiveling back and forth in her chair. 

Niro sat on the bed, Artur fluttering to his typical perch near the head.

"I vould like to start on human anatomy, I need a refresher, if it is not too much trouble."

"Nuh at all, Niro. I could use one too. Should we grab the books and head down?"

They nodded, and did so, waiting for her at the door. She stood up, leaving the animals to do their thing.

"I was thinkin' after all dis we could research how to mend breaks?"

"If the books have it, it shall be done."

She smiled at that.

They walked shoulder to shoulder down the stairs and through the house to the back porch, stopping to get some drinks on the way. She pink lemonade, they cold black coffee. Ajay sipped at her drink in one hand, holding Niro's in her other. There was nothing _ quite _ as refreshing as pink lemonade in the summertime.

They made it to the back porch, Nrio once again holding the door open. She smiled at them.

"So," she started, sitting down on the closest couch, "Artur seems well. He's gotten so big!"

Niro sat next to her, thigh brushing hers. The warmth made her feel some type of way, it curling in her stomach like a cat about to nap. It made her feel good.

"Yes, Artur is almost done growing in his adult flight feathers. He flies blessed by the Allfather with grace unparalleled by other birds."

"So he's doin' good. I'm happy ta hear dat. How have yuh been? Barely seen ya lately."

They were quiet for a few seconds, warm leg still pressed to hers. "It has been...hard, since my uncle's passing. Mother and Father are away handling the estate arrangements. I am...grieving. We were close. I vill miss him greatly, but I have the bird gifted to me to remember him by. I vill forever thank the Allfather for that."

She turned to him, setting her drink down next to his on the small table in front of them. "I'm sorry for ya loss, Niroshen. I knew yuh two were close. I know it must be hard." She remembered when she had lost her grandmother. She knew how they felt. "Do...would ya like a hug?" 

They paused, and looked at her, really _ looked _. Then, slowly, they nodded, angling more towards her, leg pressing more fully into hers. She leaned over carefully and slowly pulled them into her, arms encircling their shoulders. She rested her chin on broad shoulders, their forehead pressing into her own slim ones. They took a deep breath, pausing before they let it out. 

"You smell of wildflowers and summer, Ajay Che."

They let "And ya smell like woodsmoke and tanned hide yaself, Niroshen Blothhundr."

"You smell like home."

She pulled back a bit, enough to glance at them. "Home?"

"Of a Norway meadow in the summer. Home." They reached up and slowly moved the mask from their face, hazel green eyes staring at her intently. Their other arm was still around her waist.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say.

"Mhm." They let the mask fall between the two of them.

"Niro…?" She whispered softly.

"I like you, Ajay."

She blinked, shocked. "Wha?"

They chuckled and cupped her face with a rough, calloused hand. "May I kiss you?"

She nodded dumbly, completely shocked at the turn of events.

Niro leaned in close to her, tilting their head _ just so _ and settled surprisingly soft lips on to hers. She was still for a moment before she responded slowly. Lips moved together in synchronicity, slowly and intoxicatingly. Her hands moved to a shoulder and one tangled in their hair as they continued to kiss. Eventually, though, they had to come up for air, and they pressed foreheads together. 

"Wow. That was sumting."

They just hummed in agreement, and shifted her off the couch and on to their lap. 

She giggled, "Yuh like me bein' close or sumting?" 

"I want you at my side, Ajay Che. You are enchanting. Caring, compassionate, empathetic. You are a rarity among the masses."

She blushed, smiling prettily, "Ya sure know how ta sweet talk a girl." She shifted around on their lap until she was straddling them, hands playing with their hair. "But talk is only so much fun, ya get me?"

Niro laughed, understanding what she was saying. "Only for you do I say these words, little one." They leaned in again and kissed. They stayed like that, books forgotten on the table. 

Eventually they fell asleep on the couch, tangled in each other.


End file.
